Boogey Man
by xain666
Summary: The oldest fairy tale in the book… a child’s most common fear of the night. We know it to be called the boogeyman. What happens when the Winchesters find a girl on a hunt for this monster? How do you kill such a historical folklore? Read and find out.
1. Believing is Seeing

**I do not own anything about Supernatural… you know the drill. Well here's a new story. So enjoy.**

* * *

**Believing is Seeing**

The oldest fairy tale in the book… a child's most common fear of the night. We know it to be called the boogeyman. He is that of which hides beneath the bed and behind closed doors. A creature shielded by the darkness and lives in the shadows, only to lurk till its pray falls into a deep sleep for its moment to attack. There are many variations of the beast. Some say it is a man, others a girl, sometimes the story differs so much as to say it does not hide in your room at all but scratches on your windows at night. It is said that it holds a large bag, such as the infamous Santa clause, that he uses to throw bad children in. The funniest of the stories is said that if you have a wart, _it_ is the thing that gave it to you.

They say this myth was made up long ago by worried parents, a way to keep their children from misbehaving and wondering off during the night. A folklore created to scare the children into behaving with a threat that if they do not, the boogeyman will come for them. There are many names given to this monster of the night, such as Xoxan, Homem do saco, Torbalan, Bobaroga. This legend is traced back as far as mankind can remember. It is believed to be a false myth created to do nothing but scare little ones. But what happens when people start to believe too much? When you hear those scratches on the window at night? When you see that dark figure lingering behind your closet door? It may have been made up with no intent of it becoming real, but somewhere along the line… the story took a form of its own…

"Good night mommy."

"Good night mommy."

"Good night Jessica, good night Luna bella." With the flick of her wrist a very young looking mother turned the light switch on the wall off. Leaving her two little girls alone in the dark of their room.

The two little girls laid there in silence after their mother shut the door. Their room consisted of two twin size beds separated by a small pink nightstand, two dressers on either side of the room, both pink. It was a typical little girls room, the theme was set for a princess. Pink dressers, pink night stands, pink quilts. On each twin size bed was four tall posts that draped pink curtains on the top, connecting all four stands with the cloth. At the foot of the beds were where they stored their toys, each storage box decorated like a treasure chest. The youngest girl slept closest to the door leading to the hallway, while the oldest slept next to the window on the other side of the room. Across from the nightstand that separated their beds was their closet. The closet door was left slightly open.

The eldest girl was seven years old, she had tight golden banana curls that as she got old would eventually fade into a light brown wavy mess. Her skin was the color of a fading summer tan, her eyes large with the hopes of a happy fulfilled life. It glistened with the light the moon spilled into the dark room. The youngest was barely even four years of age. Like her sister she possessed the same curls, the same skin, but differed only that fear hid behind those eyes. She was the spitting image of her big sister, practically twins if it wasn't that they were born three years apart. But something bothered the little one, making her uneasy. The oldest could sense her fear.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" The oldest sat up sideways, putting all her weight on her left arm to keep her erect.

"I'm scared." Jessica dug her head under her quilt and hunched down in a fetal position.

"Of what?"

The little girl paused before requesting a favor from her big sister.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Jessica, mom will get mad if she finds you sleeping with me again. Its been a week since you slept in your own bed now what are you so afraid of?"

"The dark."

"There's nothing to be afraid of the dark about."

"Not just the dark Luna Bella, what's in it."

"Well… what's in it?"

"The boogeyman."

"Jessica I told you mom only told you that story to make you behave."

"Luna its real I know it's real!" The little one finally brought her head back up from under the blanket. "I saw it last night! It was going to take me."

"Is that why you ran into my bed last night?" Jessica didn't respond, instead she put her head back under the blanket. "Jess, there's no such thing as the boogeyman. He's fake."

"No he's not, he's real and he's going to come and get me tonight."

"No he wont! Would you stop this, it's a lie, there's no such thing. Mommy only said that so you'd stop putting playdo in the bathtub drain."

"Luna I saw him I really did."

Luna bella decided to stop arguing and play along. She had school in the morning and already had gotten in trouble for falling asleep at her desk thanks to her little sister keeping her up all week.

""Fine, I believe you . Just go to sleep okay?"

"But he's coming for me. He said so."

"If it makes you feel better I'll stay up and watch you. I'll keep him away if he comes for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Luna bella crossed her index and middle finger behind her back. "Now go to sleep."

As soon as Jessica fell asleep, Luna bella laid back on her pillow and began to nod off. Seconds later she heard a screechy sound from the window which jogged her from her sleep. She stared over at her window only to see a small tree branch rubbing up against glass, creating that scratchy noise.

"There's no such thing." She reminded herself. She too was persuaded when she was Jessica's age to believe in the boogeyman myth. But when nothing happened to her after her continuous bad behavior she came to realize it was nothing but a lie. She laid on her side facing her sleeping sister and dozed off into a deep sleep.

She dreamt of her and her friends at the school playground, playing freeze tag and hanging from the monkey bars on the jungle gym. Her friend Samantha was the one it, tapping people into a frozen state. Luna came up behind a friend, gently stroking there shoulder as to unfreeze them in this child's game. One by one she unfroze them until she reached her sister. Her sister always tagged along with Luna and her friends. When she came up and brushed up against her sister she came to an abrupt stop. Her sisters touch was ice cold.

"Jess, are you okay?" Her sister stood there frozen. "Jess I tagged you your not frozen anymore." Jessica turned her head to face her. Her eyes were gone of all life. Luna stepped back and froze as if Samantha had tagged her during the game "Jess what's wrong?" Suddenly they were no longer at the play ground but in a dark room.

"You promised." Her sister reminded before collapsing to the floor. Luna ran to her little sister as to catch her but had no time. The floor beneath her sister turned into a bed. She laid there soundless as if dreaming but Luna felt a strange urge take over. _Something is wrong._ Luna found too was on her own bed across from her sister, exactly where she had fallen asleep. But this time it was different, something tall and dark was hovering over her sisters sleeping form. "Jessica!" Luna jolted up from her bed, breaking her nightmare. When she turned to face her sister she saw it. It was taller then her father, only a black shadow in the darkness. It made the room smell like the garbage her father forgot to take out from the week before. Her eyes lit up with shock and terror and she stood still. Her body and mind screamed for her to move, to get her sister away from it. _Jessica! Wake up! I have to do something._ It took all her might to jump off her bed for her sister. The beast lifted its head at the sound of a little girls feet hitting the floor. Before Luna could reach her sleeping sister the monster reached down and grabbed the little girl, waking her from her slumber. Luna had just reached Jessica's bed when the beast grabbed Jess off the bed and out of reach. For a quick second Luna could see into its eyes, see its horrible face, and smell the rotting flesh on it. Despite the fear building up inside her Luna ran after the thing for her sister as it rushed over to the closet door.

"Luna!" her sister cried reaching a hand out for her to grab. The sound of her fearful sibling made Luna pick up her speed. The beast ran into the closet and turned to face Luna's small running body. Inches away from the closet the door slammed shut in Luna's face. She grabbed tightly onto the knob and turned it as hard as she could.

"Jessica!! Jessica!!" The small seven year old slammed her body into the door several times. "JESSI-"

Luna's yelling was interrupted by a bright yellow light that suddenly entered her room. Her mother and father had rushed out of bed and swung the door open at the sound of their oldest daughters scream. Luna kept slamming into the door ignoring the pain it was inflicting upon her fragile body. Her father rushed up behind her and grabbed the sides of her arms. Stopping her from hitting the door with her body and twisting her to face him.

"Luna bella! Calm down, calm down." He gripped her tightly in a hug and pushed her away, still holding her by the arms.

The little girl began sobbing, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I fell asleep."

"Where's Jessica?" Her mother asked while starring at the youngest girls empty bed. Her father released his hold on her and ran to her mother. They both ran out the room and searched the upstairs and downstairs floor, yelling out Jessica's name. Luna on the other hand turned her attention back to her closet door, kicking and trying to push it open. Her father came running back upstairs to attend to Luna as her mother called the police for a missing child.

Her father grabbed onto her once again and this time with worry he shook her, "What happened to your little sister? Where's Jessica!?!" He yelled in her face. His breath smelled of freshly smoked Marlboro cigarettes.

"He took her daddy he took her."

Her father's eyes swelled with tears and discomfort. Someone took his little girl.

"Did you see what he looked like? Did you see anything?"

"Yes daddy."

"Who, who took her?" He asked.

Her mother joined them in the room with apprehension and stood at the doorway.

"The police are out looking for her, oh Jack I hope she's okay." Tears rolled down her mothers face but her father paid no attention to her. He was to focused on getting an answer from Luna bella.

"Who took her?" He repeated.

"He took her dad… the boogey man."

So many children believed in this common folklore. Some people say believing is seeing. That if you believe hard enough you will begin to see things, things even your worst nightmare wouldn't imagine.

So what happens to a child that believed and saw? What happens to the innocent soul that saw such evil take one of their loved ones? What happens to a girl who could have had the perfect life when something so dear was stolen from her? What becomes of such a person?

* * *

**Stay tuned and you might find out. R&R PLEASE.**


	2. Fourteen Years Later

**Okay guys, I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this one. So please leave a review. **

**See Lilith, I'm not mean. I updated.  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Fourteen Years Later**

"So Dean, there's a ring of missing kids in Athens, Georgia. I was thinking it just might be our kind of case."

"Yeah?" Dean wasn't really paying attention to what Sam had to say, he was more focused on the hot waitress standing a couple of feet in front of him.

"Dean…Dean." Sam raised a hand and waved it in front of Dean's focused face. "Dude c'mon, this could be another shtriga."

Dean turned his attention to Sam, now paying attention. "Are the kids getting sick?"

"No-"

"Is it attacking a family at a time?"

"No, but over six kids have gone missing over the past three months. All 'kidnapped' from their rooms at night."

"I don't know Sammy, sounds like a regular kidnapper to me. I'd love to catch the bastard but its just not our type of hunt."

"We wont know unless we check it out Dean."

"Fine, just give me another day."

"Why?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows at his older brother. Dean turned his attention back to the thin blond headed waitress.

"I got some business I got to take care of." Dean stood up from his seat and leaned against the table the waitress was standing at. He put on his fake smile and struck up a conversation. Sam shook his head in disagreement and focused back on his laptop, looking up any other information he could scrape up.

The next day Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala while they were walking to the car.

"You drive, I'm a little worn out." Dean smiled before popping open the passenger door and stepping in. As soon as they hit the road Dean passed out with the seat reclined as far back as it allowed him. The drive was only thirteen hours from where they were previously staying. Half way there Dean woke up all refreshed and switched turns driving. Sam navigated while his brother drove.

"How far away are we?" Dean asked.

"About twenty minutes."

"Did you find anything new about the hunt?"

"No. Take the next exit and turn left on the upcoming road."

Dean did as he was told and took the next exit, turning left afterwards. The road was surrounded by nothing but grass and dirt. It wasn't much different then the other roads they took during their extremely long road trip together. After another fifteen minutes the road in front of them lit up with street lights and houses. They found themselves a motel and Sammy looked up a little more on the disappearances. Dean took the chance to get some extra sleep.

The next morning Sam woke Dean up with some coffee and an everything bagel.

"Find anything?" Dean asked while sitting up in his bed.

"No, we're going to have to talk to their parents."

"You got the addresses?"

"Of course, what do I look like?"

"A geek."

"Whatever man, get dressed."

Dean and Sam got dressed in all black suits with white undershirts, preparing their fake FBI cards. Dean kept squirming behind the wheel as he was driving them to one of the parents house.

"Dude, I hate suits. They hug you in all the wrong places." He said grabbing his pants and pulling them down in an attempt to loosen it up. Sam laughed at his gesture and popped his white collar out on top of his black one. Giving him a very charming look. When he looked back up out the windshield he grabbed the wheel from his brother and twisted it to the right. Dean slammed on the brakes and gapped his mouth at the girl he almost hit. Both of them breathed heavily in their seats and looked up at the street light in front of them. It was a red light. The girl continued walking as if nothing happened, as though she didn't even see the car. Sam's face turned from anxiety to a disbelieving look. The girl was at least five foot five, her hair a mess of light brown wavy curls, her skin the color of a natural tan. She had her hair pulled back in a low pony tail with two curly strands loose from her hair band, hanging down the sides of her face. She wore a tight black halter top with medium dark jeans that hugged her body just right. Her posture strong and demanding.

Sam kept his eyes focused on her as she walked pass the car, when she finally took notice of the car that almost hit her Sam pushed back in his seat just a little. Her eyes screamed fear and revenge, canceling out the strong posture she held among herself. A shiver raced up and down his spine in a quick shivering flash, sending goose bumps to rise along his skin. His gaze was broken at the sound of his brothers voice.

"I'd hit that."

"What?" Sam looked over at his brother in disbelievement.

"Not with the car." Dean cleared up. "But I'd hit it."

Sam looked back up but found no trace of the girl anywhere in his sight. There was something about her that made him want to stop what they were doing and find her, but he knew Dean wouldn't understand why. Blaming it on his hormones. When the light turned green they drove off to the parents house.

* * *

Luna Bella saw the car coming but paid no attention to it, not until she felt the stares coming from the two men inside it. Her eyes locked with the handsome man in the passenger seat, his collar popped out and a strand of hair dangling over his forehead. When he broke their eye contact to face the driver she walked along the path to her destination. 

Fourteen years since her sisters "kidnapping'. She grew up just as everyone around her thought she would. Beautiful, smart, funny… only her eyes lost that hope, that life that made her, her. The fear in her sisters eyes that night gradually embedded its way into her own eyes throughout the years. She grew up in fear of her closet after that day, but never let it get to her. She would face her fears by locking herself inside of it till morning. She was tired of being afraid.

Her soul was blackened from that night, a darkness that not even god himself could remove. Subjected to such evil at her age ate away at her soul. That's why she decided to get him back… to kill that monster that took her baby sister away.

That's why she found herself here in Athens, Georgia. Years of hunting for the bastard brought her across the country. Right now she was on her way to talk to one of the parents of the missing children.

* * *

Dean drove straight once the light turned green only to get yelled at a few seconds afterwards. 

"Dean, you were suppose to turn left at the light."

"Hey you're the navigator. You didn't tell me."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Great, the rest of these streets are one ways."

* * *

_Thud, thud, thud._ Luna knocked on the heavy wooden door of one of the missing six year olds house. She stood there waiting for a response from the other side. She could hear several footsteps from inside, most likely from someone running down the stairs. When the door swung open a scent of freshly lit incense spilled into the air surrounding her. 

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson my names Jasmine O' Leary. My son went to school with your little boy. I just wanted to give you my condolences about what has happened."

The lady took a long hard look at Luna before opening her door wider.

"Please, come in."

The women walked Luna over to a cream colored couch and offered her a seat.

"You say your son went to school with my Alex?"

"Yes. They use to play on the monkey bars during lunch time together."

Mrs. Johnson took another look at Luna bella and took a seat across from her.

"How old are you young lady?"

"Who me? I'm twenty four years old." Luna knew she looked young, she should anyway. She turned twenty one over two months ago. "I had Jesse when I was eighteen." She said referring to her fake little boy. "I'm so sorry about your son." Luna went on, hitting a nerve on the middle aged women. Exactly what she wanted.

The women in front of her leaned back in her seat, fighting back the tears that could well be seen from the other side of the room.

"I miss him …" She said beneath her breath. "The things he did…little things he said."

"I'm sure you do Mrs. Johnson. Any mother would."

"He…he use to run into my room at night and cuddle between me and his father. Saying that we could protect him from the monster in his room." Luna's ears perked up at the word monster. "I was his protector.." The mother started sobbing. "And now look what's happened, he's gone.. I failed as a mother. I should have protected him like he said. Do you have any idea what that feels like? To not be able to protect your own child?"

It was typical of a mother to think this way. To blame herself for not being there, not protecting her child most when needed.

Luna shook her head no and reached for the box of tissues on the coffee table in front of her. When she reached inside her hand grasped at the bottom of the box, only to find nothing inside of it. She sat back in her seat and searched the room with her eyes for another box of tissues, but found none. Luckily the phone began ringing, forcing the lady in front of her to rise from her seat and excuse herself for a brief second. She wiped away a warm tear from beneath her eyes and walked off to what Luna figured was the kitchen.

After several seconds Luna stood up and walked out the room she was in towards the staircase. When she reached the second floor Luna looked around for where the little boys room would be. It wasn't that hard to find since there were packing boxes alongside the door of the room. She pushed the boxes aside and walked in. The room had a awkward feel to it, the same feel her room emitted after that night with her sister. The walls were papered with blue wallpaper, with little base ball gloves and bats scattered on it. The bed in the middle matched the wall with the same decorative design. The shelves on the walls and dressers were all bare, cleaned out for packaging. Beside the bed was a small picture of the little boy and his two parents. Luna picked it up to get a better look at it. It was a birthday picture, his father and him had cake on their faces and the mother was laughing in the background. The little boy had short red hair with freckles on his nose and cheek bones. Cake in his hair and smeared across his face. You could tell like his mother that he was laughing when the picture was taken. His father had a straight face on, probably because Alex's hand was on his right cheek, smooshing cake on his face. It was a funny picture, depicting the families bond. Luna smiled at the sight of it.

"Cute." She whispered to herself. Luna but the picture back down and looked around the room once again, stopping at the closet in the far right corner of the room. She walked up to it grabbing the handle and pushing into it. It was jammed shut. She jiggled the handle for a few seconds and pushed her body into it a little harder. It wouldn't budge. She released the knob and stepped back. Her head spun in the direction of the hallway at the sound of the doorbell.

"Shit!" She ran out the room and down the stairs, taking a sharp turn into the room the mother had left her in. When she reached the sofa she tripped on he own foot sending her to the floor. She could hear the woman's footsteps head back to the room. She grabbed onto the armrest and pulled herself up, sliding her body into a sitting position and wiping her hair out of her face. Just then the mother walked in and walked over to the door in the main hallway, apologizing for the interruptions.

From the hallway Luna could hear two grown men introducing themselves as FBI agents and took the cue as a sign that her snooping around was done. She stood up and walked into the hallway toward Mrs. Johnson and the two men.

"Mrs. Johnson. I think it best I be leaving."

Mrs. Johnson stepped aside to let the two FBI agents in, revealing the two men that almost hit her with the car. Both of them stared at her, making no attempt to walk in.

"Thank you so much for coming Ms. O'Leary."

"No problem. And once again, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Sam and Dean had an extra twenty five minute ride to get to the house that was only ten minutes away from the motel they were staying at. When they finally got there they pulled out their fake I.D. badges and headed to the front steps. Sam rung the door bell and Dean stood prepared to give their whole, "We're here about your missing sons case" ordea. From outside the door they could hear someone running down the stairs followed by a huge thud. They gave each other a weird look and focused back on the door in front of them that was now opening. 

"Can I help you?" A flushed middle aged woman stepped out from her house.

"Yes Mrs. Johnson, Im detective Trent Medley and this is my partner Brian Neil. We're FBI sent here about your missing son. Can we have a word with you?"

The lady in front of them suddenly became paler then she was, her eyes were puffy with dark bags beneath them. Caused by a lack of sleep and hours of crying. The FBI and police had done nothing but disappoint her for the past week and wasn't sure that even if they did come up with anything, if she even wanted to know about it. From behind her was another younger woman's voice, stating she was leaving. Mrs. Johnson stepped aside to the door looking at the young girl, shaking her hand goodbye. Both Dean and Sam stood in the door way, shocked to see it was the same girl that they had almost hit at the red light. Sam had a quick flash of the girl kneeling on her knees inside of a closet, her hands up to her face crying uncontrollably. As quick as the vision came it disappeared.

The three of them stared at one another, Dean expecting her to yell at them for almost killing her. Instead they got nothing, the girl turned and shook the womens saying sorry and walked toward the door.

"Excuse me." She stopped in front of them, waiting for them to make an opening for her to pass through.

Instead they were forced apart by a little girl running up the front steps. The little girl had long straight red hair, with a green shirt and skirt on. The design of the local school uniform. She must have been five to six years of age. The little girl pushed her way through the two grown men and stopped in front of Luna bella.

"Honey, watch your manners. Say sorry to the two detectives." Mrs. Johnson demanded form the little girl. The little girl ignored her mother and stared up at Luna bella.

"Did he take you brother too?" Luna's eyes widened at the little girl.

"What?" She asked nervously.

Dean and Sam looked from the little girl to Luna bella.

"I'm so sorry Ms. O'Leary. Come here Samantha." She pulled the child by the arm but the little girl grabbed onto Luna's pants.

"You saw him, you believe me don't you? He took him, I saw it."

"Samantha! Stop this right now! It was not the boogeyman!" Mrs. Johnson yelled out hysterically. Sam shot Dean a look of concern which Dean mirrored back.

"Yes it was mommy! And hes coming for me too!" The little girl pushed off her mothers grip and hugged Luna by the hips. A new fear crept its way across Luna's face. _Its coming for me too!_ Luna knelt down grabbing the girl by her arms, the way her father did her when she was little. She pulled her into a hug whispering into her ear so neither of the other adults could hear her.

"No, he took my sister." The little girl tried pushing away to look Luna in the face but Luna kept her grip. "Go into your mothers room at night, tell her she's the only one that can protect you from the monster in your room. Sleep there until you feel its safe." Luna released her grip on the little girl and stood back up. "I'm sorry about your brother." She said with real concern.

The little girls mother reached down and nudged Samantha inside the house.

"I'm so sorry Ms. O'Leary."

"It's okay, they all go through that stage." Luna put on a fake smile.

The boys on the other hand saw right through it. She was nervous about what the little girl had said. Sam knew the common saying of how children could see through a persons soul. That they could tell when your lying or worried. And if that was the case then this O'Leary lady knew something about the hunt.

Luna walked on pass the boys and waved good bye to Mrs. Johnson. Seconds later she heard the tall man dismiss their visit.

"Sorry Mrs. Johnson but my partner and I are on a tight schedule, I think we got enough information anyway." Sam said looking at Dean.

"You do?" She asked confused. Glancing from one agent to the other.

"Yes we do, we were going to interview your daughter but as we can see she's not thinking very rationally. If anything new shows up, we'll give you a call." Sam turned around first, followed by Dean. As soon as Mrs. Johnson shut the door Dean brought his hand up behind Sam's head and slapped him.

"Dude, what the hell. We needed to check out the room."

Sam ignored Dean and ran down the steps after Luna bella.

"Ms. O'Leary!"

* * *

Luna made it half way down the block before hearing her fake name yelled out. One of the FBI agents came running down the street while the other could still be seen on the steps wondering what got into his partner. She stopped in her spot as the young man reached her. 

"Ms. O'Leary." He stopped a couple of feet in front of her before walking closer. "Ms. O'Leary, what was that little girl talking about?"

Luna squinted her eyes at his question. "How should I know? She's not my child."

"Don't lie Ms. O'Leary. I saw the look you made when she mentioned someone coming after her." Luna turned her back toward him and began walking away until he stepped in front of her. "You were scared for her. About what?"

"MAYBE, I was still shook up about you almost running me over." Luna spat out. "You and your friend aren't FBI agents. I could tell that much from my near death experience."

Sam stepped back looking at her with a smile on his face. "So, you did noticed after all."

"Of course I did."

"Well you sure didn't act like it."

"I could have over reacted but I didn't. I'm still alive so I don't see a point in discussing this any further." She took another step to get around him but he stepped back in her way. "Can you please move." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Your name isn't Ms. O'Leary is it?"

"And your name isn't Brian Neil."

"What did you say to that little girl?"

"Nothing."

Dean walked up behind Luna, gently pushing her aside and grabbing Sam's arm.

"Sorry Ms. he's new, I'm putting up for a partner exchange after this case." Dean said pulling Sam aside.

"Stop the charades, I know your not FBI agents."

Dean released his grip on Sam and slapped him on the back of his head once again.

"Who are you guys?" She asked stepping away from them.

"Who are you?" Sam asked back.

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter. Please leave a review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Hunters

**Sorry it took me so long to update this fic. I didn't want to force it out or anything and I didn't really have time to think it over due to the other story I'm updating****. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Hunters**

Luna stared at the two men in front of her. Debating if she should share who she really was. They were all hiding something, something that she knew related to the boogeyman.

Sam could see her contemplating about the situation and decided to break the ice.

"Sam." he said plainly. "My names Sam, this is my brother Dean."

"Luna bella."

"What kind of name is that?" Dean asked.

"Beautiful moon, its Spanish." Sam said, never taking his focus off of her.

She shook her head in confirmation of Sam's statement. "You can call me Luna bel…or Luna."

"So, what do you know about what happened to that little girls brother?" Sam pushed for an answer. His vision back at the house and the vibe he got from her in the street was more then enough for him to know she was important.

Luna shook her head from left to right. "I told you I don't know anything."

"Then why'd you fake your name?"

"Why'd you fake your names?"

"Guys, the questions on top of questions aren't going to get us anywhere." Dean jumped in.

"We're hunters." Sam said as a sinful confession. Dean glanced a look at him wondering what else he was going to just spit out.

"Hunters?"

"Yeah, your one too aren't you?"

"Now I really don't know what your talking about."

"What's in that girls house Luna? I know you know what's going on. That little girl might disappear like her brother." Sam grabbed her arm harder this time, he wanted an answer.

"Who the fuck are you?" Luna stepped back. Several people walking by stopped to look at what all the commotion was about. They were causing a scene.

"Sammy! Lets go, she doesn't know anything."

"Like hell she does, Dean I saw her."  
"I see her too Sammy but you don't see me bugging out."

"Listen to your brother kid, your way in over your head."

Sam turned to face Dean in the face. "No, Dean I saw her in a vision." Sam looked back into Luna's fearful eyes. "You were crying inside of a closet. You know what's in that house, what's taking all these kids. Tell us and we can help you hunt this thing down."

Now she understood what he meant by being a hunter. She never considered herself a hunter, just a girl seeking revenge. She took a hard look at him, he seemed sincere, trusting, and worried.

Dean stopped pulling Sammy back and looked at Luna seriously, his brother Sammy never had a pointless vision, and all most all of the time it had something to do with their yellow eyed demon. If this girl was in a vision she was definitely worth keeping an eye on.

Sam pleaded with his infamous puppy eyed look for her to tell them what was going on. He gently released his grip on her arm, sliding it down to meet her hand where he held her pleadingly. Sending shivers coursing through both of them.

"Have you heard of the boogeyman?" She stated awkwardly. It wasn't every day she'd explain that there really was a boogeyman.

"Yeah, it's a myth to scare kids into behaving." Dean said.

"No, its not. At least not any more." She went on. "He _was_ a myth. Somewhere along the centuries someone casts a spell, some kind of symbol that consumes your fear making it real."

Dean looked at Sammy, both of them knowing the symbol well. How could they forget it? That teenager that did satanic graffiti and those two goofball paranormal investigators almost got them killed because of that bullshit website Hell House they posted up.

"You two know it don't you? The symbol I'm talking about?" It wasn't that hard for her to see they knew something of the sort. The two men in front of her shook their heads.

"Yea, we've come across it." Dean said with a bit of sarcasm shaking his head up and down.

"Then you believe me about it?" Her voice came unsteadily. Sam looked at her tilting his head slightly to the side, practically unnoticeable. _No one ever believed her._ He thought, she was scared they wouldn't believe a thing she was saying. No one ever did.

"Yeah we do." He said, relieving her of her worry. Her shoulders slightly slumped with ease. She didn't come off insane for once. "But," Sammy went on. Her shoulders immediately tensing up. "there's so many myths about it. One for every culture."

"Not true, they have different stories for each culture and a different name, but instead of a million different boogeymen there is only one that steals a piece of each believed story. Get rid of that one and you get rid of them all. At least… that's what my research has provided me."

She sounded like she knew what she was talking about, which was good but Dean and Sam knew better then that. They dealt with that damn symbol before and the only way to kill it was to kill it the way the myth goes. Dean noticed their conversation was drawing attention to themselves by other pedestrians.

"I think we should continue this elsewhere." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah your right. Where are you staying?" Sam asked Luna who was now looking around at all the faces that were turned their way.

"I got a place about fifteen minutes away from here."

"You mean you live here?"  
"No, my father owns a condo paid for by his business. He doesn't know I'm even here."

"We'll follow you there." Dean said grabbing his keys out his pocket and walking to their car.

"Uh okay… but your gunna be going about 2 miles per hour."

Dean turned around and looked at her questionably. "Why?"

"Because I didn't take my car I left it at the apartment. I walked here."

"Why would you walk?" Dean asked as if she was stupid.

Luna put on an attitude at his tone of voice. "Well since it's a fifteen minute walk I didn't think taking the car would be worth a purpose since it would only take two minutes to get here with it. Waste of gas, which incase you forgot went up fifteen cents."

"Fine get in the car and tell us where to go."

"Dean…" Sam interrupted before Luna could agree. "I'm driving."

"Why?"

"Because your bad at taking directions."

"No way, your bad at giving them. I'm driving its my car."

"Dean give me the keys, you took us thirty minutes to get here."

"Sammy… uh… no." Dean said opening the drivers side door.

Luna looked back and forth at the two grown men argue over who was driving. _They're definitely brothers. _ She walked up to Dean and grabbed the keys out his hand.

"If you don't mind I think its best if I drive since I now where we're going." She interrupted taking a seat in the drivers side that Dean held open before either one of them could object. Sam rush walked to the passenger side calling shot gun before Dean could object to both of their statements. With a sour face on Dean opened the back door and slid himself in, he couldn't believe he was letting a stranger drive his precious baby. Last time that happened at least he was being mind controlled and couldn't help it.

* * *

The drive was like Luna said, a two minute ride. When the boys got there they took a good look around the place, noticing the pictures of a young girl in almost every picture frame. The girl looked like it would have been Luna bel at age four, except for little differences that only a trained eye would be able to see. The walls were decorated with similar pictures and each table had at least one frame with the girls picture inside. The place was decorated simply for a lonely middle aged man, with black sofas, black lamps, small glass coffee table framed with black legs across from a large plasma screen television set complete with a surround sound stereo system. The kitchen was simple, seen from the living room. There were no walls separating the rooms except for the two main bedrooms and the restroom. There was a small square eating table in the center of the kitchen. A counter, sink, and dishwashing machine aligning the walls in a L shaped form. 

Sam walked up to one of the pictures on the wall and examined it closely.

"Who's she."

"My sister." Luna stated walking past him without taking even the slightest glance.

"All of them?"

"Yeah… all of them."

"She looks like you." dean walked beside Sammy and examined the picture as well.

"Yeah I know. Now back to what we were discussing." Luna walked into the living area and sat on the single seated chair facing where she assumed the boys would sit.

Dean walked away from the picture first and sat across from Luna bel while Sam turned his attention to another picture. This one was a picture of Luna and her mother, father, and sister as a family.

"What does the myth say about killing it?" Dean asked.

Luna followed Sam with her eyes while speaking to Dean.

"Doesn't say. I found one that says you cant kill it but there's got to be a way."

The situation already seemed hopeless. They hadn't figured out the other case which is why they just burned the house down along with the symbol inside of it. If the myth says they cant kill it then they most probably couldn't kill it.

Sam turned his attention to the conversation and sat beside his older brother.

"How long have you been going after this thing?"

"Too long. Saved a couple of kids while doing it but its just not enough. I want that thing dead." She said with a hint of what Sam thought was pure fury.

"So what do you have in mind."

"Each time the boogeyman takes a kid, he slams the closet door shut. It'll get jammed like that for about a month before you can get it open. There's a second where he just stares out before closing it. If I can just get in before he closes it maybe I-"

"Do you know what's inside of it?" Dean asked before she could continue her plan.

"No, that's why I need to find out. There's something in there."

"Like what?" Dean wanted the facts before she did anything stupid.

"_I don't know _that's why I need to find out. For all know it's a portal into his world." She said stressing on the I don't know part. Dean began to protest.

"You cant just go in-"

"What happened to your sister?" Sam interrupted, making Luna's face turn pale. Dean looked at Sam, a look Sam usually gave him for being rude.

Luna stood up and walked into the master bed room where she had been staying in, ignoring Sam's question. When she walked out she held two sheets in one hand and two pillows under her other arm.

"Here." She said handing one of each to both Sam and Dean. "You can stay here the night. There's a twin size bed in the room beside mine. The other can sleep on the couch… unless you remember how to get here."

Dean looked at Sam, he hadn't paid any attention on the ride there. Instead he had been cursing himself out for letting someone other then himself drive his car. Sam looked at his brother shrugging his shoulders as a way to say he doesn't know.

"It's settled then, stay here for the night. Eat, drink what ever you want, the kitchens yours." She turned away and walked over to her room shutting the door behind her.

Dean immediately stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. It was filled with things you had to… cook. He looked over at Sammy who stared at the door Luna had just walked into.

"Sammy, do you know how to cook?" He asked, complete seriousness and hope behind each word.

"You want me to cook for you?" Sam raised his brows at his older brother.

"I don't know how to cook."

"What are you talking about, you use to feed me whenever dad wasn't home."

"Dude, heating up spaghetti-o's wasn't exactly cooking."

Sam looked at Dean for a moment before walking over to the kitchen and searching the fridge himself.

Dean watched his little brother cook with pure curiosity.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Jessica's father was a chef. Taught me some stuff after she told him I live off of cereal and macaroni."

Sam whipped up some pasta and chicken. Placing it on a plate like a real chef would, making it pretty and presentable.

"If it wasn't that I hadn't had a home cooked meal in so long, I'd make fun of you right now." Dean said, shoving a slice of chicken in his mouth. "Oh yea, and I call the bed."

* * *

**Thats all for this chapter. Please leave a review.**


	4. Night Time Confessions

**This title sounds naughty but its not so don't be fooled. lol. This is just so you get a glimpse of Luna's character so don't be disappointed that there isn't any killing or hunting in this chapter. Please enjoy. R&R.**

* * *

**Night Time Confessions**

That night Luna awoke from a growling stomach. She got up from her bed and walked over to her door, opening it as soundlessly as possible. As she walked toward the kitchen she noted the man sleeping on her couch. Briefly questioning who it was but soon dismissing it after she saw the tall man roll over in his spot. When he rolled over his left arm fell off the side of the couch dragging the blanket down with it, which was covering his handsome face. The young mans hair dangled over his forehead. He was a sharp looking kid, a charming face with a boyish outline. Very different then that of which his brother was. Unlike Dean, Sam still had that innocent child look. Dean was definitely a man, you could tell from his walk, the way he spoke, the way he carried himself amongst others… but Sam was still just a kid. He didn't look much like the one to take charge and give orders, he was definitely the one to think things through. Something Luna wasn't all that familiar with. Still, he was charming.

She walked on light feet across the living room to the kitchen, not wanting to wake her guest. When she got there she found the remains of the boys dinner, messy pans, dirtied plates, half empty cups, left there to be cleaned. They hadn't even put it in the sink or scrape off the left over food into the garbage. _I'll put it in the dish washer tomorrow._ She made a self note to herself. Before turning the light on in the kitchen she dimmed the voltage so it wouldn't bother Sam on the couch. Afterwards she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some shrimp lomain that she had ordered the previous day. She stood in front of the microwave waiting for it to heat up before she could eat it.

From behind her the kitchen faucet turned on, scaring her half to death. She spun around only to see Sam standing in front of the sink, a sponge in one hand and a dish in the other.

"Did I wake you?" She asked relieved it was only him.

"No, I was up when you walked out. I was trying to sleep but the couch is kind of small for me."

"You don't need to clean that. I'll do it tomorrow morning." She said grabbing his arm while taking the dirty plate from him.

"Are you sure? I can do it I did make the mess."

"Its fine."

She turned her head back to the microwave as it sounded five beeps in a row to indicate its time was done. She pulled out two forks and stuck them in the container that held the lomain in it.

"Want some?" She asked shoving it in between them. Sam took a fork and spun some of the lomain on it before placing a large amount in his mouth.

"Sure." He said with his mouth full, pitting out a small piece that made Luna laugh. Sam covered his mouth and walked over to the kitchen table. Luna followed and sat the seat next to him.

"So…" Luna shoved a shrimp in her mouth, swallowing before continuing on. "You and your brother hunt things like this for a living."

"Yeah, kind of a family thing."

"What happened?" She asked, knowing no one with out an experience would consider a life like this.

Sam stopped eating, his fork close to his mouth, and put it back into the container. He knew what she was asking but didn't want to answer it. But to him, he was asked a question which meant he should answer it.

"When I was six months old… my mother was burned on the ceiling of my nursery room…by a demon my brother and I have been hunting." Luna looked at him in disbelievement, she had never heard of anything like that happening. Suddenly her story didn't seem so bad. Before she could say anything Sam continued on with his reason why he became a hunter. "About a year and a half ago, I came home form a hunt with my brother, my girlfriend… was pinned to my ceiling and burst into flames…" Sam looked down at his fork and took another bite. "How about you?"

Luna looked away and took another bite of the lomain.

"Luna… what happened to your sister?"

"I was a kid…" She started, still looking away, but not at nothing. She was looking at one of the pictures of her sister on the wall. "My sister had been sleeping with me for a week straight, we shared rooms. She was scared…"

"Of what?" Sam leaned over his seat and grabbed her shoulder, bringing her attention to him. When she looked at him he saw her eyes had tears swelling up.

"The boogeyman… she told me he was coming after her. I didn't believe it. I told her to sleep in her own bed because my mother would have gotten mad, and that I'd stay up the night and watch over her… I lied though. I fell asleep as soon as I was sure she did. And… when I woke up… he was there. He took her and I tried to get her back, but he locked my closet door."

Sam's hand fell off her shoulder as she walked to her family picture and plucked it off the wall.

"They never believed me."

"Who?" Sam asked softly.

"Mom and dad. My father got angry each time I tried to tell him that the boogeyman was real and stole my little sister. He would beat me, blame me for the lack of evidence the police had for the description of the man that took her. My mother stopped looking at me… I reminded her too much of Jessica." Sam's ears perked up to the sound of that name.

"Jessica?"

"That was her name." She responded, never taking her focus off the picture. "Do you know what its like to have your parents never look at you?" now she looked his way. Sam shook his head no and she went on. "She was the spitting image of me, and because of that my mother couldn't bare to look me in the eyes. She divorced my father after one beating he took on me. I was thirteen, broken ribs. As you can tell he was obsessed with my little sister." She stated spreading her arms open as if to say 'Ta da!' while presenting the room. "The only way I got through it was by thinking of revenge. That's why I'm after him. I need to kill him, for my sister.. for my father… my mom… and for me." Hot tears began rolling down her cheeks, she wiped it with her hands and looked back to where Sam was sitting. Only he had gotten up and stood behind her. He turned her around and pulled her close, letting her cry on his shoulder. At first Luna just stood there, she never had a shoulder to cry on before. She had fought this battle by herself for so long she was kind of scared to lean on some one, afraid she might get use to the idea of it. She wanted to be strong for herself, she was use to holding up her own and she wanted to keep it that way. But for this once she let herself cry. But not on his shoulder. Instead she just hugged him courteously and stepped back.

"Thanks Sam, its kind of nice to tell someone that believes me. Other then five years olds" She said, smiling at the last part of her sentence.

"No problem." Sam smiled back.

Luna felt the tears coming back, she was holding them so Sam wouldn't see.

"I'm going off to bed. Good night Sam."

"Night."

Luna walked off to her room, stopping in the living room and facing Sam.

"Oh yea, come here." Sam walked over to where she stood in front of his…bed. While he made his way there, Luna pushed the coffee table out of the living room and placed his sheets and pillow on top of it.

"Put your hand in here." She said, bending over and demonstrating on the other side of couch. Sam mocked her every movement. "Now pull up and out." She began to pull but stopped when she realized she was getting no help.

"Why?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Just do it." When he did what she said the couch folded out into a queen size bed that stretched several inches away from the television set.

"Now you can go to sleep." She smiled before turning around and walking into her room. Shutting the door behind her.

Sam looked at the folded out mattress. "Why didn't you tell me this was a fold out before?" He asked, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. He looked back up at her door and then back to the kitchen.

Luna laid on her bed, now releasing the tears she held in. There weren't much to shed. They had left her while she was helping Sam pull out his bed. The tears that she did shed on the other hand were enough to tire her out, making her fall asleep within an instant.

* * *

The next morning Luna woke up first. Like any other day she followed her normal morning routine, brushing her teeth, showering, eating and research. Luna made her way to the bathroom and began step one of her day.

As Luna brushed her teeth she went under the sink and pulled out two new unused toothbrushes. One pink and one blue, it was the only colors she had. After brushing her teeth she laid her extra strength aqua fresh tooth paste beside them neatly. Her next step was to shower. She ran the hot water under her hand as it sprayed out of the shower head above her before jumping in.

* * *

Sam woke up having to take a piss really badly. He sat up in his bed gripping the back of his neck with his right hand. He rubbed it softly making several painful faces. Even with the big bed he managed to sleep wrong, causing him to get a stiff neck. He got up from his seat and walked over to the bathroom with his head down, still massaging it. He had no idea Luna had just stepped out the shower when he swung the door open and stepped inside. When he looked up both he and Luna stepped back, her towel getting caught on the laundry hamper. It quickly fell to her feet, her body still not yet dried. Sam's eyes widened and scanned her up and down, it wasn't the normal thing he would do in this type of situation. Usually he'd be so kind to turn around and shut the door apologizing a few hundred times before he felt that the "its okay" line was sincere. But this time he stood there starring. Luna began to reach down for her towel before she stopped and looked up. When her eyes met his he turned away giving her his back.

"I'm sooo sorry." He said standing perfectly still. She pulled on the towel but it was really caught on something. Luna stepped back into the shower and pulled the shower curtains over her.

"Uh… can you hand me my towel?"

Sam knelt down beside her fallen towel and reached it up to her extending hand. She couldn't help but notice that he was glancing into the shower. Before grabbing the towel Luna shoved the shower curtains to the opposite side of her, one hand grabbing it and the other resting on the wall. Revealing her entire naked body.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" She said tilting her head to the side. Sam immediately stood up and shoved the towel into her chest, pulling the curtains shut again., all in the matter of a mere second. Before taking a step forward to leave the bathroom he mouthed out 'wow" and walked out.

When Sam walked out and shut the door Dean came out of his room with his groggy morning face on.

"I heard a girl yelling, thought it might be you."

Sam gave Dean a dirty look and walked right pass him back to his bed. Seconds later Luna walked out the bathroom and Dean picked up what must have happened. _Someone got a glimpse at some one else's goodies. _He thought. A smile forming on his tired face. Dean walked over to Sammy patting him on the back.

"You sure have a way with the ladies." He joked.

"Shut up Dean, and get off my bed." He laid out before Dean could take a seat.

Dean looked around at the bed, "When did the couch turn into a bed?" He asked, now angry he called the twin size bed over a queen sized mattress.

"Last night when you were sleeping."

"That's not fair, I call the couch tonight."

"Sorry Dean, you already called the bedroom." Sam said with a evil grin on his face. Dean looked over to his bedroom door and then at Luna's.

"Was she hot?" Dean asked shamelessly.

"Dean!"

"Just asking, gosh." Dean joked and walked over to the bathroom. A few seconds later he came out with a smile on his face, holding a pink toothbrush in one hand.

"I think this is yours." He stated tossing the bright pink brush Sam's way. Sam caught it as a reflex and starred at it, then looked up at Dean.

"I hate you."

"Love you too little brother."

* * *

Luna walked into her room and sat on her bed for a good ten minutes. She didn't blame Sam much for starring, she knew if it were him that dropped his towel like that, that she would have starred just the same… maybe harder.

She got dressed in a pair of ripped Hollister jeans, a dark beige half sleeve 'v' neck shirt that revealed her cleavage, and matching Ugg boots; the short ones that went slightly above your ankle, not the long ones. She stood in the mirror for a second, putting her hair back in a pony tail the same way she had done the day before. She nodded to her reflection as if saying 'Your done' and walked out her room.

When she walked out Sam had just finished putting the bed back into a couch and walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry about before." His nerves were getting to him. You could tell by the unsteadiness of his voice. Luna said nothing but nodded her head and walked off to the kitchen. Her next step was breakfast. _Oh… the dishes._ She thought sadly. When she approached the counter there was nothing on it. She glanced into the sink also finding nothing. "Where'd…" She trailed off and smiled to see the dishes drying on the dish rack. Sam had washed them along with what ever mess she made with the Chinese food they ate in the middle of the night.

Sam had watched for her reaction before passing Dean in the hallway and using the bathroom.

Dean walked up to Luna, but made a quick stop at the refrigerator. On top of the refrigerator was several cereal boxes. Cookie Crisp, Honey Comb, Apple Jacks, Smacks, Froot Loops, you name it she had it. It was like cereal heaven. Dean looked over at Luna before picking a box to take down and eat. She was sitting on the kitchen table with her own laptop in front of her, along with the Apple Jacks box in front of her cereal bowl which she ate slowly from. Dean grabbed the box of Honey Combs and pulled out the milk from the refrigerator. He sat diagonal from Luna and poured himself his breakfast. Luna rose up from her seat with out a word and grabbed spoon out of her top left draw beneath the drying dishes and placed it inside Dean's bowl.

"That would help." She said while taking her seat.

Sam walked out the bathroom joining his brother and Luna at the kitchen table.

Dean looked at him before commenting on his little brother.

"Are you gunna eat?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"That because you already ate with your eyes." Dean said to himself referring to Sam seeing Luna naked. Not nearly as quite as he should have been. Both Luna and Sam gave Dean a dirty look, their stares piercing him from both sides of the table. He looked up at the two angry people around him and decided to change the topic and get back to business. "So, did you find anything new out about that myth?"

* * *

**Yes Michelle I said GOSH in this chapter... yes I did. Lol.**

**I'd like to say a special thank you to Lilith for helping me decide on what should go into this chapter. And thank you to those of you who leave reviews. It means a lot to me and I promise I'll update as soon as possible for you. **

** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice week guys!  
**

* * *


	5. Just Sorry

This chapter is really short so I give you my sincerest apologies. Please leave a review though. Thanks.

* * *

**  
Just Sorry**

Luna looked at Dean who had just made a rude comment and tried covering it up with a serious question. Nonetheless it was a very important question.

"No nothing new, but it will be going after that little girl even if she feels safe."

"How do we stop it?" Sam asked.

"Like I said, there is no myth about how to kill it. All I can come up with is opening that closet and getting inside of it."

"Then what? You don't know what's inside or how to actually kill this thing." Dean said, his protective side showing.

Luna realized that he was the kind of guy who hated to lose someone to these things, hell… so was she. She had protected so many kids from this monster after her sisters so called death… except one. One that when she lost him she vowed to never lose a kid on the job again. She had failed a little boy, his name was Jacob. A handsome little devil, he would have grown up to be something big, someone important. A lawyer, doctor, shit maybe even the president of the united states. His grades in school were magnificent. He was a bright kid for sure, who trusted Luna to believe him when his parents didn't. But she failed him in the end. She lost him to that same beast that took her little sister. Jacob… her little cousin… her god child… and again, no one believed her. At the funeral her father had walked up to her… hitting her down to the floor in front of the entire family. Of course there was no body, just an empty grave. Her father was drunk, she didn't hold it against him. Instead she just kept getting up, despite the orders from her father to stay down on the dirt where she belonged. Her uncles had run up behind her father stopping him from kicking her and punching her. Her mother, like the many years that followed after Jessica's death just stood there sobbing. Several of the women in the family gathered around her as to help. But Luna shrugged them all off, helping herself get up. She watched them drag her father away and looked around at her family. They knew this had been going on for years, they all stood worried. Asking if she was okay. Of course she wasn't, but she'd live. The bruises would go away, they always did. The pain would subside but the guilt would forever last. She failed her sister and she failed her cousin…something she took full blame for. She walked out of the crowd surrounding her and sprinted to her father. Calling out his name.

"Jack! Jack! Uncle Joseph wait! Let him go!" It was forbidden for her to call her father dad. When she had caught up to them her uncle looked at her confused.

"Leave us… please uncle, leave us." She had to request twice until he walked a safe distance away incase he had to run back to help her.

"What do you want Luna?"

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for Jacob, I tried to protect him but I failed… I failed him, and I failed Jessica... I failed you." She started tearing, looking down at her feet. " I promise I'll never lose another kid to him again. I'll get Jessica back… one way or another I will get her back." Her fathers face turned with rage, to him Jessica was dead.

"The Boogeyman does not exist Luna!" Luna shuddered at the tone of his voice.

"Even if I have to die doing it…" She ignored his previous statement. Before she walked pass him leaving the funeral she reached her arms out and wrapped them around him. Squeezing him tightly so he couldn't push her off. Somehow she felt as though she had transferred all the pain he inflicted on her since her sisters disappearance. He grunted in pain and fell to his knees, bringing Luna down with him. He couldn't stand, not with her touching him. She felt his tears on her shoulder, he hugged her back.

"I love you dad." She whispered hugging him even tighter as a reaction of his hug, scared because she called him dad.

"How.. How can you love me… I hurt you so bad." He responded. He wasn't lying, he had hurt her so much throughout her childhood, both mentally and physically. But she always knew why. He was scared, scared of the pain. When Jessica was kidnapped it hurt him so much he was afraid the same might happen to Luna. He didn't want to be put through that kind of pain again, he just couldn't bare it. So instead, he thought if anything did happen to her it would be easier if he stopped loving her. But she knew that it would never work, and this moment proved it.

"I'm sorry." He started to sob, inhaling heavily between every two breathes. Luna released her grip around him, grabbed him like he did her that night outside her closet. She said nothing. Instead she stood up leaving him knelt down on the floor. She glanced over her shoulder to see the family watching closely but ignored them. It was the last time she saw her family before vanishing from their lives. After that day she took on the hunt of her life, the hunt for revenge.

"Luna, Luna." Sam raised a hand in front of her, waving it back and forth to get her attention.

"Yea." She snapped back to reality. "Sorry, I was… thinking is all."

"Mind sharing with us what you were thinking?" Dean asked.

_No. _"That I don't care if I don't know what's in there, it's the plan and I'm sticking with it."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look of concern. Before they could object she continued on with what she did know.

"That little girl will be attacked and taken if we don't stop it. Her mother is unstable from the looks of it, she will most likely send the girl back to her room. Once that girl lays in her bed it will come after her."

"How do we stop it?"

"This time we don't." She said without hesitation. "Now that I have help, meaning you two, I can be sure that the little girl will be safe. Meanwhile I can get inside the closet. You to watch her, just don't make it noticeable that your there. Once that thing got a look at me when I was little, its been running away from me ever since. It knows I'm after it. That's how I been protecting kids all these years."

"So you want us to watch over the kid while you try to kill yourself by jumping in the closet?"

"What's with you?" Luna asked Dean.

"Nothing, I just think it's a little dumb for someone to just run into something without knowing what it is."

"Hey, I've been hunting this thing for years!" She stood up from the kitchen table leaning over towards Dean. "I know more about it then you can imagine. Nothing says how to kill it, but there's got to be a way. And I'm going to figure it out if it's the last thing I do!"

"You cant kill it! That thing will only die how the myth says it. We've worked with one of those symbols before. If it says it cant die then it cant die!" Dean stood up face to face with her.

"So what?!?! I should just forget this hunt? Let it continue killing kids? And if that were the case then why is the damn thing so scared of me?!?!?"

Dean had no comment toward her last statement. If she had been fending it off just by her presence then maybe it did have a way to kill it. But until he knew for sure how to get rid of the thing he wasn't going to let anyone put themselves in danger.

Sam watched the two argue before carefully jumping in at the right time.

"Dean, she's got a point."

"Thank you."

"But so does he." He faced Luna.

"Ha!"

"Dean, shut up. Luna you cant just jump into things. If this thing is scared of you and knows your hunting it then that means there really is a way to kill it. Just because you haven't found it yet doesn't mean you have to go through extremes."

"This little girl is going to die if we don't take action now. After that it will take some time to figure out its next location."

"Still, we cant go in to this without knowing what will happen." Sam insisted. "Just give me sometime, I'll find something."

Luna took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Fine. My estimate is you got about another day or two until the mother makes the girl sleep in her own room. We need to make sure she's okay though. So, detective Trent Medley and his partner Brian Neil are going to pay the Johnson's family a visit."

Dean looked at Sam with a bit of disappointment. "I hate suits." He mumble before walking off to his room to get changed.

Sam stood a second and looked at Luna. "I mean it Luna, don't do anything irrational."

"Yea Sam I know."

After about a half hour, the two men stood in front of her going over the plan. Once again Luna took notice of how charming Sam looked in his FBI outfit.

"You got it?"

"Got it." They both said in unison and walked out the condo. Luna stood behind looking up more information on her laptop.

* * *

Thats it for now. I'll update soon. Next time I promise it will be longer! lol. Have a nice day peoples. 


	6. Deceiving

Sorry this one took so long... its not that good and I'm sorry it took longer then usual. My excuse is finals and projects. School is over loading these days. I swear they try to give u a lot of work so u fail the third marking period which is the most important. Well here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

**Deceiving**

Luna stood behind in the condo looking up more myths.

"Fuck!" Another dead end. She slammed her laptop shut, sliding it halfway onto the table. After so many years of searching for a solution she still came up with nothing. She knew her last resort was to get into that closet somehow, to see what that monster was hiding in there for the next three months after a kidnapping. On one job she had gotten a glimpse of the closet before it slammed completely shut, revealing its bright colored walls to turn a mix of black and grey, the ceiling to look as though melting in large globs of dark grey goop. The scent that emitted from the darkened closet was of rotting fruits and an old bucket of rain… a musky moldy smell.

Luna shook her head away from the thought and paced back and forth, taking glances at the laptop.

"No…"she objected aloud to herself. She had an idea, a way to make the boys allow her to go inside that closet. It was a deceitful one, one that just might get her killed… _I don't care_. She thought. It was a risk she would have to take. She sat herself back down and pulled the laptop back to her, opening a new Internet Mozilla Firefox tab. She typed Google in right away and put in what she was looking for in the search engine. When it processed her search she smiled mischievously at the bright laptop in front of her, "Sorry boys, but there's no time to waste on looking shit up."

In front of her, on the open laptop read several bold letterings, the one she clicked on was Make your own website. "If I cant find a site with how to kill you… I'll just make one to show those two boys." Who knows, maybe if she was lucky, enough people would read it to make the false fact real. But she didn't read to much into the thought of it.

* * *

Detective Trent Medley and his partner Brian Neil stood at the front steps as they had the day before, going over the orders that Luna sent them off to investigate.

"_Alright, when you get in there humor the woman. Ask her questions and then tell her you need to talk to her little girl. When you do, I want you to tell her daughter that you believe her, its important you make it clear to her that you believe her. I need you Dean…Dean… Dean! Pay attention, I need you to try and get out as much information about this thing as you can from the girl. Sam, you go try to open the closet, check if its still locked. If it is I want you to look in the little boys room for anything. Use the EMF reader near the closet, it should go off full blast. I'll be there within two hours. Sam, you let me up threw the little boys window. If I'm not there for some reason and you have to go, just make sure before you leave to check if the mother is making her child sleep alone tonight, please guys… don't forget to ask the girl if her mother wants her sleeping in her own room. If she is then… we got more work to do."_

"Detectives." Mrs. Johnson opened the door a little shocked that the two men only waited a day to return. Her voice snapped both men out of their thoughts, causing them to falter in their response.

"Mrs. Johnson… Uh…" Dean stood there and turned to Sam to help him spit out the words. He was so deep in his thoughts that the woman had frightened him for a quick second.

"Sorry to be of annoyance Mrs. Johnson, but we really need to talk to you and your daughter, _today_."

"Listen gentlemen, I'm not in the mood to go over the questions I've answered a million times already. I just want to be left alone to grieve for my child. If you want to help then go out there and look for my son by hand."

Mrs. Johnson stepped backward and began closing the door on both Sam and Dean. Thankfully, Dean wasn't too zoned out this time to make a quick save of the situation.

"Mrs. Johnson! You don't understand." He said, placing his hand on the door to keep her from closing it on them. "We have evidence to believe that your daughter might have seen who it was that took your son. She may be mistaking a real man as the boogeyman. We need a description of him before any more time passes. If you shut this door on us your shutting the door on the only chance we have to finding your son."

Mrs. Johnson kept pressure on the door to close it until Dean finished his speech. Sam looked at him unbelieving that he would get the ladies hopes up when they weren't even sure about it themselves. They didn't know if killing this thing would bring back all the children the boogeyman took, they weren't sure of anything at this point. The only one that really knew what they were dealing with still had about a hour and a half to meet up with them.

The wrecked, sleep beaten women could not be seen behind the door. Dean let down his hand after a moment of no pressure on the other side of the door. They waited for a response. The door slowly opened allowing them to come inside and see the woman walking toward the stairs.

"She's in her brothers room… It's the second door on the left with all the boxes outside of it."

Sam and Dean walked inside and nodded their head toward Mrs. Johnson. Dean was half way up the stairs when Sam's eyes met the woman's at the side railing of the stairs. She looked at him, now with new hope that their so called evidence would bring her closure to her son. Sam felt his stomach tighten and knot at the false hope they instilled in the woman. Then he remembered something that someone had said to Dean and a young woman before they were going to sacrifice them to a pagan god… a scarecrow. _The good of the many out weighs the good of the one. _He finally understood what that meant, that in order to save others…hurting one would have to be the price they pay. In this case they had to hurt a mother in order to save her little girl and millions of other children around the world. A fact that set Sam's mind at ease at the thought of pain she would feel when she found out that they weren't detectives and never were. Only two words came to mind before he took his first step up the stairs.

"Thank you…" He mumbled loud enough for her to hear, and rushed up behind his brother. The mother staying downstairs.

When Dean and Sam reached the top level of the house they heard a small banging sound coming from the room that they suspected was the little boys old room. When they walked in they both watched a young girl throw her shoulders into the closet door. Her named spilled out of Sam's mouth before he could even remember that he knew her name.

"Samantha? What are you doing?" The little girl stopped and looked up at the two very tall men in front of her. Her back pushed up against the closet door from fright.

"Its okay, it's okay. We're here to talk to you about your brother." Dean walked up to her and knelt down on one knee. Ever since the lake incident with the traumatized boy, he had become pretty god at dealing with children and getting them to speak up.

The little girl looked at him, he was now almost same height as her. "You wont believe me." She looked up at the even taller man behind Dean.

"Yes, we will." Sam knelt beside Dean. "You know that lady you met yesterday? The one that told you her sister was taken by the boogeyman?"

Dean looked at Sam wondering when he got this new information from. Sam wasn't sure himself if that's what Luna had said to the girl but figured it must have been after the talk they had the previous night.

The girls eyes widened with joy.

"Is she here? You believe her right? She's a grownup you have to believe her." The young girl looked at the open door expecting Luna to walk in. Something about the girl made her seem too mature for her age. She spoke more proper then any girl they had ever met, more proper then half the girls Dean slept with. She was much to grown up for her own good.

"Yes we believe her, we believe you too. She's gunna to come in a little while, but in the meantime I'd like to talk to you about your brother."

"Okay." She said, walking pass the two kneeled men to her brothers bed where she sat waiting for one to come and talk.

Dean rose up and handed Sam the EMF reader before walking to the little girl and taking a seat beside her.

"Okay first things first. If your mom walks in I want you to describe a man, any man. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"We know the boogey man took your brother, were you there when you it happened?"

"Yes sir, he told me to sleep in his room. We shared beds sometimes if one of us was scared." Sam tuned the two of them out and did what he was told to.

He walked up to the closet door that the little girl had been trying to open when they walked in. He twisted the handle and it pushed away from him. The sound of the jammed door made Dean look up from the little girl at Sam.

"How long before it actually took him?" Dean asked the little girl before looking back down at her.

Sam tried the door one more time, this time throwing his entire right side of his body into the closet. He got no nudge this time, it didn't even rattle. It seemed to him that it became more solid if anything, more still then the first time he tried opening it. He tried again and got an even stronger feeling that the door became more solid and would soon turn to stone if he kept trying to push it open. He took out the EMF and flicked it on. Not even a second later the reader gave off a high pitch blinking noise, followed by its bright red light that displayed the frequency level.

Once again Dean looked up from the little girl at Sam. There was something in there, something supernatural.

Sam began searching around the room, unsure of what to keep an eye for. For the next ten minutes Dean questioned the girl, getting out what ever information the little girl possessed. Sam stopped looking around when he came about the same picture of the little boy with his parents that had caught Luna's attention the last time she was in there. It was a cute picture, one that most people would look back on with a smile across there face. But instead, the smile that was, became a frown upon the faces that looked upon the picture. That little boys life taken away so young would take the smile away from even the most gruesome murderers.

Sam stared the picture down before he heard a woman's voice coming from the right corner of the room where the window was.

"Cute right?" Luna climbed into the house and walked over to Sam, grabbing the picture out of his hand.

To the sound of Luna's voice, Samantha stopped talking to Dean and jumped off the bed to her feet. Running into Luna's hip hard enough to make Luna lose her balance. Luna tilted backward at the little girls weight slamming into her, she reached for Sam as to balance herself. Before Luna tilted to far back Sam placed a hand on the center of her back and kept her standing.

"Thanks."

Sam smiled casually and looked down at the little girl that was now overjoyed at the sight of Luna and speaking very rapidly. Samantha had become a child in that moment, letting her mature state drift away as she held Luna tightly by the hips and spoke into Luna's side.

"You're here, you're here! Are you going to protect me? Are you going to kill it?"

Luna stared down at the girls straight red hair. "I'm going to need your help for that." Samantha released her grip on Luna and stepped back. "Samantha, I'm going to need you to help me trap him."

"Whoa, time out. We never agreed to your plan." Dean stood up from his place on the bed.

"My theory was right Dean. I can show you think link to where I found it when we get back to my place." Dean looked at Sam with a questionable look. "Samantha I need you to sleep in your room tomorrow night."

"But he's going to come to get me."

"I know. We want that." Luna said as though it was no threat. "I need you to sleep in your room tomorrow night. When your mom shuts your door I want you to open your window so we can get inside your house. Exactly how I just got in. We will all be here watching over you. _Nothing_ will happen to you. I just need you to bring him out so I can go into his world and kill him."

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see. So… will you help me?"

Before Samantha could answer back foot steps were heard coming up the stairs.

"Mrs. Johnson!" Dean made a hand gesture to Luna indicating for her to hide.

"Shit." Luna looked around the room in a glimpse. There was no where to hide except the closet and she knew damn well it wouldn't open.

"Detectives, would you like something to drink?" Mrs. Johnson walked into the room and saw her little girl sitting on the bed with Dean and Sam in front of the window with his back toward her. Both of the two men replied quickly to her question.

"No thanks." They said in unison.

"Are you okay detective Neil?" From her angel she was only able to see his back.

Sam made no movement, afraid that if he did then Mrs. Johnson would see Sam's tall figure hiding the woman she knew as Ms O'Leary. Sam looked down at the girl that was pushed up against himself and the wall, digging her face into his chest.

"Respond!" Luan whispered as low as she could.

"Yes, I'm fine Mrs. Johnson."

"What are you doing?" The mother stepped closer toward Sam.

At that moment Luna looked up at the tall man hiding her and spoke with her eyes by looking at him and then rapidly looking down. Sam looked down at her hands on his chest and saw she still had the picture of the little boy in her hands.

"I'm looking at your sons picture. Handsome boy." Sam grabbed the picture and raised it above his head without looking back.

"I don't want my mom here. She doesn't believe me." Samantha stated. Her mother looked at her with a bit of disappointment.

Dean walked in between Mrs. Johnson and Sam before she could get any closer. "Excuse me Mrs. Johnson but we need to get back to your daughters description of the man that took your son. If you don't mind?"

"Well if you need anything I'll be in the living room." And with that she walked out the room and down the stairs.

Sam didn't let up off of Luna until he was sure the woman reached the first floor.

"Is she gone?" Luna asked still hidden behind Sam.

Dean walked over to the door way and peeked out toward the staircase. "She's gone. You guys can stop hugging now."

"That was close." Luna said as Sam stepped away from her.

"Your telling me…" Sam whispered under his breath. The heat of Luna's body still lingering on his chest.

Samantha stood back up and approached Luna with more maturity then before. "I'll do it." She stated plainly.

Luna smiled at her agreement. "Good." She nodded her head. "Tomorrow night. What time?"

"My bed time is nine."

"Nine it is then."

The little girl reached out her hand, indicating to shake on reaching an accord. Luna looked down at the girls hand in confusion. _People gotta stop making their kids grow up so fast._ Luna reached out and shook Samantha's hand. She turned to Sam and Dean who had the same thought running through their mind.

"What is your name?" The little girl asked. "Your real name?"

"Luna bella. But you can call me Luna."

"Okay, you can call me Sam."

Dean looked up at his little brother with a goofy smile on his face. "Sam." He giggled showing his smile. Sam looked at Dean with a serious face on, as if it wasn't funny at all. Dean's smile faded into a plan straight line across his face at his brothers reaction. Luna smiled at the two of them, remembering her and her friend. She would be in Dean's position, saying something funny, or at least something she thought was funny when her friend Mimi would put on a serious face with the same look Sam had on now. The only difference was that when Luna's smile faded her friend would laugh instead of continuing the mean stare he had held toward Dean.

"Well Sam, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" Luna walked back over to the window.

"Right."

"Guys, we're done. Meet me back at my place."

Luna climbed down the side of the house and ran back to her car. As soon as she got back to her condo, Luna turned on her laptop and clicked open the website she had made to show Dean and Sam.

* * *

**Yea Mimi I'm talking about u in this story. Always making me feel dumb when i say sumtin funny and give me a face like im an idiot... lol **

**R&R PLEASE **


	7. Not Again

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I have a good reason why. I had no internet connection for about a week since last Tuesday, and I finally got it working. My sincerest apologies for such a long wait.**

**Well heres what you have been waiting for. I'm also sorry if its not so good. But in any case, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Not Again**

It took the boys a little more than a half hour to get back to Luna's condo. When they walked in she seemed somewhat angry at them

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Dean took another wrong turn."

"Hey you said turn left."

"I said turn left at the light. If you just waited for me to finish my sentence-"

"Speak faster Sammy." Dean walked pass Sam toward the kitchen table.

"See there you go again, cutting me off."

"Maybe if you weren't always so uptight I'd listen to you but-"

"I'm uptight? You shouldn't be talking Dean. Ever since dad's death you been-"

"Don't Sammy," Dean pointed a finger in Sam's angry face. "not again! This has nothing to do with Dad. It's about you and your sucky attitude."

"My sucky attitude? Maybe if you just listened to what I have to say we wouldn't be getting into half the mess we find ourselves in." Sam walked up to his brother, his chest out as he stood looking down on Dean.

"You guys sound like a married couple." Both of them stopped and turned to look at Luna. "Do you guys always bicker like this? It's kind of annoying and I don't really feel like listening to it." She said with her top lip cringed.

Dean shrugged his shoulder, throwing his arms forward and walked toward Luna.

"Where's your proof this plan of yours will work?"

"Right here." Luna turned the laptop to face him. Sam starred at Dean and walked up to Luna on the other side of her. Sam read aloud.

"Hey, I've heard weirder." She responded, half defending the name she made.

Dean turned the laptop in his direction to read it more thoroughly, Sam reached over and pulled it to him.

"Sammy… your skating on thin ice." Dean grabbed the computer back from Sam's grip and walked over to the living room couch with it resting on his hand and arm.

"Eh, you guys really get on each others nerves." Luna leaned up against the table facing Sam.

"Yeah, what do you expect though. We're together twenty four seven."

"Your bound to bump heads."

Sam shook his head in agreement looking at his older brother. "Yeah."

Both of them fell silent. Luna began nibbling on her bottom lip with her top and bottom fangs, Sam glanced from the floor to her repeatedly. _God… he's so cute._. She thought as he looked back at the floor.

_She's so beautiful._ Sam looked back up at her and dropped his head back down once they made eye contact. Luna smiled and a giggle escaped her mouth. Sam once again shot a look at her.

"What?"

She let out another giggle despite her effort to restrain it. "Nothing, nothing. It's just… nothing."

A smile crept along Sam's confused face. "What?"

"Your like a little school boy."

He titled his head to the side confused with her statement.

"I mean, it feels like your playing that game…"

"What game?"

"You know, when your small and you see someone you like and look at them only when they're not looking back. And you turn away when the other person spots you."

Sam paused for a moment. _Am I really doing that… I'm such a loser._ Sam started to laugh aloud, only to get a weird look from Dean.

Luna turned to face Dean. "So… do you agree with my plan now?"

Dean closed the lap top and stood from his seat. "We better get everything prepared."

* * *

The next night Samantha stood by her window waiting for Luna and the two men to show up. At exactly nine o'clock three dark figures came running up to the side of the house. Samantha opened the window and popped her tiny head out.

"Sam." Luna called out. Dean looked at Sammy and gave another smile. "Where's your mother?"

The little girls head disappeared from the window for a brief moment.

"Sam!" Luna stressed in a loud whisper. Seconds later the little girls head popped back out.

"She fell asleep on the couch."

"Okay, we're coming up."

One by one they each climbed up the side of the gutters, being gentle to not break anything and wake up the mother. Luna climbed up first, the little girl pulling on her clothes to help her in. Dean followed right after her, slamming on the floor as he got in.

"Dean." Luna whispered angrily.

"Samantha, what happened?!" A groggy voice yelled up from downstairs.

Samantha ran out to the hallway, stretched over the stairs railing, and addressed her mother whom stood at the bottom step. "Nothing mother."

"What was that noise?"

"I dropped the music box aunt Lilly gave me."

"Stop playing with your toys and go to bed."

"Yes mother."

Luna helped Dean up from the floor and punched his chest. "Be more careful." She demanded grinding her teeth.

Next up was Sam. When he reached a hand over the ledge of the window, Luna grabbed it pulling him in. When his feet stood firmly on the bed room floor they stood face to face, of course she had to look up at him though. They released hands and stepped away from one another after a split second.

Samantha came running back into the room, stopping in front of Luna.

"He's in there." She said looking at the closet across from them. Luna glanced over at it and back at Samantha.

"Sam, I have to hide."

"What? No!" The little girl grabbed onto Luna's shirt in a tight grip.

"Shhh! Keep it down. I'll be here I promise, I need to hide or it wont come out. These two men will protect you."

"We're men." Dean smiled up at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"But they cant see him."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Your not a child."

"Hey, neither am I." Luna shot out.

"What do you mean we're not a child?" Dean stared at Luna, her plan was already falling apart.

"He attacks children, he doesn't come around when adults are here."

"I don't understand Samantha… he always comes around when I'm here."

"Your still a child."

Luna bel squinted her eyes in confusion…_ How am I still a child? _

"How is she still a child?" Sam took the words right out of her mouth.

"She's still scared. She's still afraid of him, which keeps her as a child. You two aren't. Your not scared of anything from your childhood. You grew up."

"Now what?" Dean ran a hand over his face.

"You leave." Luna didn't bother to even look at the boys.

"What?" Sam grabbed Luna's shoulder slightly making her face them.

_Oh, I just got a rush._ "You have to leave the room. Stand in the hallway or something. I'll call if anything bad happens."

"What about you?"

"Imma have to stay with her. We cant leave her alone."

"We can do this another night."

"Just leave." Luna bel whispered.

"Luna."

"Sam, what are we gunna do? Leave her here alone? You heard her, she said he's in there. We cant do it another night, tonight is all we have and that's it. Now grab your brother and get into that hallway _now._"

Sam and Dean did as they were told. Luna shut the bedroom door behind them and walked over to Samantha.

* * *

The brothers stood outside the door like security guards, their hands crossed in front of them from tension standing perfectly straight.

"What's with you and her?"

"Dean shut up."

"C'mon Sammy. You could bag that." Dean smiled sinfully.

"Your going to wake up the mom, shut up."

"I know you like her."

"Dean."

"Sam."

"Man why do you always take an interests in when I like someone."

"Oh, so I'm right. You do like her."

"Yeah, alright. I like her."

"So do something about it."

"Like what? Dude we're in the middle of a hunt."

"Fine fine… you should still hit it."

"Dean!"

* * *

Luna knelt down next to Samantha and placed a hand on the little girls shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready."

**_Thud Slam._ **Luna reflexively shot up from her kneeling position and turned to face the bed room door. What ever that sound was didn't sound good.

"What was that?" Luna asked. When she turned back to face Samantha's small fragile body she was greeted by a tall black figure that stood behind the little girl.

"I don't know." Samantha replied.

Luna's eyes widened. From behind her she could hear Sam and Dean come barging into the room.

* * *

Sam and Dean both reacted to the same noise that Luna heard inside the room. They both ran toward the stairs to see a sleepy woman run to the entrance of the house along with a S.W.A.T. team storming into the front room.

"That cant be good."

Mrs. Johnson ran toward the cops in shock.

"What is going on here!? You kicked in my door!" The S.W.A.T. team scattered and searched the first floor.

"Where is you daughters room?" The man in charge demanded.

"Why what happened?"

"We received a call from your neighbor saying she saw several people breaking in."

Mrs. Johnson stood motionless, afraid the same thing with her son was happening all over again.

"WHERE IS YOUR DAUGHTERS ROOM."

"First floor clear sir." A young officer reported.

"Check upstairs pronto." The man ordered.

"She's in the second door to the left." Mrs. Johnson yelled up.

"We gotta go…" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder "Now Sammy."

Before Dean pulled Sam away from the staircase the same young officer that had reported to the head officer caught a glance and aimed his gun at them.

"Freeze!"

Both brother ran to the door and slammed it open.

"Luna! We gotta g-" Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and they both stopped at what they saw in front of them.

* * *

Luna's body quickly reacted to her thoughts. Her hands jumped forward to grab Samantha but her reflexes were to slow. The monster behind the girl pulled Samantha towards it. _No, not again._ Luna thought as her feet took on a mind of its own. The beast rushed to the open closet at the same time that Luna began running. Each one racing to be the first one to enter it.

"Luna!" Samantha's crying voice yelled out.

* * *

Dean and Sam stood there as Luna ran toward the boogeyman. Both men suddenly felt a pain in the back of their knees as the group of officers brought them to the floor by force.

"Stay down!" They demanded, one officer for Sam and one for Dean. The others kept their guns on them except for the few that pointed it toward Luna and what ever the thing was that she was chasing. Sam kept his head up despite being thrown on the floor and getting handcuffed, Dean did the same.

"You two freeze! Your under arrest."

* * *

Luna ignored the demands of the officers and ran to the closet. She could feel the red laser lights from the rifles warming her back. She didn't care, she wasn't going to let him take another kid. When she reached the closet it was a second to late. Her body slammed into a closed door.

"Noooo!!!!"

"Freeze!"

She slid down the door and began sobbing. Her hands covered her face as she cried uncontrollably beside the closet. The same vision Sam had seen when he had seen her for the second time.

"Put your hands behind your head and lay on the floor." Five officers walked toward her cautiously. She took her hands from her face and crossed them behind her head.

"Check the closet. Get whoever's in there out and grab the girl."

Mrs. Johnson came storming into the room. "Ms. O'Leary!" She seemed on the brink of fainting as she glanced over at Luna by the closet. "Detective Medley, Detective Neil." She gasped looking down at Sam and Dean.

"Hey, how you doing?" Dean asked as the officer attending him lifted him up by the cuffs.

"Shut up. You are under arrest, anything you-"

"Yeah yeah, what ever I say or do blah blah. I know my rights don't bother."

* * *

Luna waited for the officers to grab her arms from her head and claim her under arrest. As one officer placed a cuff on her left wrists another tried opening the closet.

"Sir it seems whom ever is in there is holding it shut."

"Kick it open."

Before the officer could place the other cuff on her hand Luna brought her left arm up and over her head, swinging the loose cuff into the face of the man arresting her. The other four officers motioned for her, Luna stood up with her hands in the air as if surrendering.

"Sorry I just had to get that out my system." She smiled.

"Restrain her." Then men inched closer with their guns aimed directly on her heart. "Hmm… I think I still got one more in there." Luna kicked her right leg at one of the rifles, grabbing it and swinging it across the other rifles on her. Her gestures were fast. As the last rifle fell to the floor, including the one she was holding, she ran up to one of the officers, grabbing a switchblade out of her pocket. She grabbed the officer closest to her, elbowing him in the face and spinning him into her hostage. She held the knife up to his throat and hid herself behind him. The others stopped in their tracks and glanced at the man in charge.

"Sam, she is hot." Dean kept his stare on Luna.

"Yeah." Sam's mouth stood open. She had balls, a group of S.W.A.T. members with rifles on her and she goes and pulls a stunt like that.

"Take it easy, we don't want anyone to get hurt."

Luna ignored the man addressing her and faced Mrs. Johnson.

"Mrs. Johnson, release the two gentlemen next to you.

"I don't think so." The head commander stated.

"If you want your daughter back then release them."

"Don't listen to her Mrs Johnson. We saw the fourth party drag your daughter into the closet."

"If that were true then why don't you hear her little girl screaming for help in there?"

The mother stood firmly in her spot. Confusion the only look readable on the distraught woman.

"I need their help to get her back. Do it."

One of the other officers beside Luna lunged at her. With her free hand she grabbed the handgun out of her hostages holster and swung her hand to her side and up. The man stopped in his place with the barrel of the gun against his forehead.

"I said let them go."

"For what purpose? We have men guarding the entire house. You wont get a foot out the door before they shoot you down."

"I'm not looking to get out of here. Now, LET THEM GO." All the man did was stare at her from across the room. "NOW!!"

* * *

**Okay so I like leaving people hanging. Its just fun. **

**Review are always welcome.**


	8. Broken Promises

**Ok so heres the next chapter. Yes I know, 2 in one day. I guess I'm trying to make up for not updating last week. Enjoy**

* * *

**Broken Promises**

"Are you fucking deaf or do you like what you see! Incase your mother never told you its rude to stare. So move your sorry ass next to them two boys you got cuffed up and release them before I take out one of your men!"

"Alright, just relax. No one needs to get hurt here."

"Faster." Luna shook the gun in the face of the officer that tried attacking her.

"Alright alright!" The man in charge took out his keys to the cuffs and handed them over to Mrs. Johnson.

"Every second you waist is a second closer to never seeing your daughter again so I suggest you hurry it up."

Mrs. Johnson walked up behind Sam first and stumbled with the keys. When she stepped behind Dean he smiled widely at Luna.

"Marry me? I beg you. Forget Sam and run off with me." He said using head gestures since his hands were still cuffed.

"Now is not the time Dean." Sam said with full seriousness, rubbing his wrists where the cuffs had squeezed.

Luna ignored Dean, something she had already become accustomed to since their first encounter.

"Good." She glanced over at the man at the barrel of the handgun she was holding and pushed on his forehead to ease him away. "Get back…" The officer stood perfectly still. "Is it because I'm a girl? Is that why your still standing at the end of my gun? I said get back!" The man stepped away from the gun and joined his ranks a few feet away from her. "Aw, good boy. You get a cookie."

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Dean whispered to Sam.

Luna looked over her shoulder at the closet door, protecting herself with the man under her switchblade to ensure none of the other officers could get a clear shot of her.

"Sorry I couldn't stay for tea but I really must be going. I got a little girl to get back to her mother." With that, Luna raised her left hand with the gun in it and brought it behind her, shooting the lock open. In a quick instant Luna bel threw the man off her blade and kicked the closet door open. An eerie smell emanated from the room, making everyone but Luna shelter themselves from the stench. A few officers ran out the room and the others just made disgusted noises. The closet was a mixture of different shades of black and grey, black goop covered the walls and ceiling that spilled onto the floor beneath it. It was a dark mess, something Luna didn't really want to jump into.

"God I'm gunna need a bath after this." She said before running into the open closet. Within her first step she was gone.

"What the…" The officer in charge said stepping back.

"Luna!" Sam ran forward, the S.W.A.T. team standing back in consternation.

"Sammy!" Dean followed his little brother. Each one jumping in right after the other into a little six year old girl's closet.

* * *

Luna landed on her knees in a pitch black room, she wasn't even sure if that's what it was, for all she knew it was an endless abyss of blackness. 

The smell was even stronger then it was before she jumped in, ten times more potent then anything she had ever smelt in her life. She gasped for clean air, choking on the blackness around her. It felt as though the darkness engulfing her was inhabiting her lungs, infecting it, turning it as black as the space around her. Her breathing became labored causing her upper body fall to the floor where she flopped around like a fish out of water. Right before she felt like she was going to suffocate her breathing eased up and she inhaled as much dirty air as humanly possible. In the matter of seconds her lungs became use to the rotting air. She crawled slowly to her hands and knees before hearing her name called out.

"Luna!" Small hands fell upon her shoulders.

"Samantha?" Luna reached up and grabbed Samantha by the back of her neck, bringing the little girls face closer to get a better look. Once her eyes confirmed it was her Luna released her grip. "Where is it?"

"I don't know. It just dropped me and ran off."

"Luna!" Another voice yelled out, followed by a tall figure landing on top of her.

"Get off!" Luna shouted at the man laying on her.

The man's raspy breathing indicated he was going through the same adjusting process as she had. Luna lifted herself up, at the same time lifting the man with her back that he had made himself comfy on. She slid herself out from under him and wrapped her arms around his stomach, pulling him to rest on her until his breathing stabilized.

"Sammy?" She leaned in closer to his face to get a better look for confirmation. _Yeah, that's his dashing looks._ She thought.

His breathing became stable within moments.

"You okay?" She asked, concern behind the question.

"Yeah. Wh-" Before he could go on with his sentence another large figure slammed on top of the two, slamming into Sam who slammed right back into Luna. Her chest felt the weight of the two boys as it compressed her lungs making it difficult to breath. She could hear that she wasn't the only one having trouble breathing.

"That's it." Luna's voice was stressed, coming out in an expression of utter, abject misery. She squirmed her way out from beneath both men and climbed to her feet next to Samantha. Grabbing the little girls hand protectively. Everything was so dark it was almost impossible to see Sam and Dean on the floor, they were just shadows within shadows. Once Dean regained control of his breathing they gathered around Luna waiting to see what was next.

"So, do we get out the same way we got in or… ask Mr. Oogey Boogey to play some dice." Dean commented, breaking the silence that buzzed in the air.

"I love that movie." Luna replied. "Nightmare before Christmas right?"

"Yeah, I love that movie too. I think its awesome how he breaks one of his ribs and plays fetch with zero with it."

"I like when he's in Christmas land and walks into the pole. Laugh every time."

"GUYS!" Sam interrupted. "We need to find a way out."

"Oh yea. So what's the plan?" Dean asked. A moment of silence fell upon the four of them. "Just so you know, I was looking at you when I asked the question." Dean said placing a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"I know, I know… I'm just trying to think of one."

"What did the site say?" Sam asked.

"I didn't go that far."

"So you mean… you just read what proved your point and that's it?"

"Uh… there wasn't anymore then what proved my point."

"You said you didn't go that far. There had to be more to it."

"I uh… I mean I didn't.. um… I didn't go that far… when I made it."

"WHAT!!" Sam and Dean shouted in unison, their voices drifting away into the air of utter lifelessness.

"Now isn't the time to get into this."

"Stop yelling, he'll come back." Samantha stated, squeezing Luna's hand tightly.

"Fine, but once we get out of here, let me rephrase that. If we get out of here, I'm killing you." Dean warned her for what was to come.

"Does anyone else feel like their breathing in… smoke or something?" Sam brought up.

"Yeah, I felt it when I first arrived here."

"Same here." Dean agreed.

"I don't know what it is but it feels like it's… it's… contaminating it. Like tobacco or something but worse."

""I don't like it. We need to get out of here fast. It's just to dark to see anything." Luna replied.

Suddenly, the darkness around them shifted into a grayish color. Making there surroundings more visible. Now they could see the slime and guck stretch out as far as the eye could see. Glowing eyes hiding behind every pile of goop. The place lit up with gold and red eyes, all starring at them from every angle.

Luna, Sam, Dean, and Samantha squeezed into a tighter group. Dean held Samantha in front of him, his hands clinging to her shoulders. Luna pushed her back up against Sam who did the same as Dean. She looked around to get a better idea of the situation.

"They're behind us too." She whispered as she caught more eyes in back of them.

A low growl echoed in their direction, causing Luna to raise her gun ahead of them. A tall dark shadow walked out from its hiding place, standing several yards away from them. It was soon joined by a various number of equivalent dark forms.

"This looks bad." Dean whispered, defeat already in his voice. He looked down at the little girl beneath his hands and pushed her away. "Whoa!" He stepped back.

"Dean!" Luna yelled. She looked down at the fallen little girl and like Dean she stepped back, only making her push more against Sam.

"You shouldn't have come." Samantha's distraught voice whispered.

The little girls once creamy white skin was half covered in black and grey. With each breath it seemed to spread further along her pale skin.

"Samantha…" Luna reached down and lifted the little girl who jerked her away and walked to the army of darkness in front of them. When the little girl reached the first monster to step out, she turned to face the three of them and stood there where the monster grabbed her shoulders.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Sam looked around them, they were completely surrounded.

"The same rules apply here as they do on earth." A woman's voice reverberated through the shadows.

"They grew up. We cant hurt you." Samantha's voice seemed distant, as if someone else was talking in her body.

"Everybody back to your assigned locations."

_That voice sounds familiar_. Luna thought. One by one the creatures surrounding her walked away, disappearing into darker areas then that of which they were in.

The three kept an alert eye on their surrounding, Luna keeping her eyes on Samantha. The little girls skin now more covered in black.

It took several minutes for the figures to scatter, leaving only two behind, Samantha and the one that took the first step out.

"So, I heard you were here." The tall monster stepped forward with Samantha in its grasp. Keeping a steady pace to not frighten her guests. " I just had to come and see for myself."

"Nice to know you showed up for the occasion." Luna replied.

The woman continued walking closer, each step changing the figures appearance into that of a grown woman.

"You're a fool for coming here. I should let the rest tear you apart."

The woman was now close enough for Luna to get a good look at.

"You wouldn't do that-"

Dean and Sam stepped back, pulling Luna with them.

"I don't think right now is a good time to test her hospitality." Sam stated.

Luna ignored his comment and continued on with what she was saying. "Not to your big sister."

Sam and Dean immediately became confused.

"At least you picked the cuter one." Dean nudged Sam to step back.

Jessica smiled at Luna's comment. "I thought you'd never figure it out. All these years Luna bella, and you just couldn't let me go."

"How could I?"

"Ah yes, you blamed yourself for my disappearance… I can see why. It was your fault."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better. What I don't understand is if your alive… why didn't you just come home?"

"Couldn't."

"Why?"

"The door was locked. You see, its locked for a reason. To keep the children from getting out, to give them time to turn."

"Turn into what?"

"Don't be stupid Luna, look at her." Jessica pushed Samantha forward. "She's turning. The process takes months to complete. It's how we live on. Each child that comes here turns into one of us, becomes a part of our big happy family… Just as you will. Look at your hands."

The three of them glanced at there hands, dark patches of black dotted their palms and figures.

"The air is like this for a reason. It infects you from the inside out."

_It explains why the myth cant justify if it's a man or woman, why there are so many names for it. There's more then one… how many have I hunted?_

"Why children? Why not grown ups?" Sam asked. "Kids cant possible do much, why not go for a stronger specimen?"

"We feed off fear, we are only real to those who believe in us and are afraid. Plus, children turn faster. There small bodies take less work to change."

Luna stared down at Samantha. _Takes months… cant let them out… months. Why does that seem important to me? Months? Her brother! Its only been a few weeks, he's still okay._ Luna returned her attention to her sister.

"Where's her brother?"

"Alex is fine. He's in his own closet."

Samantha glanced at Jessica and pushed her away. "I want to see him."

"In due time."

"Now!" The little girl demanded.

"I think she means business." Luna grabbed Samantha, pulling her closer.

"Fine."

Far off to the right came a young boy, his head up high like a little mini soldier. With him came another large beast.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"His guard, he makes sure he doesn't escape."

"Alex!" Samantha ran up to her big brother, hugging him but getting nothing in return.

"I told dad I'd bring you back." Luna mentioned calmly. "And I have every intention of doing so."

"That's not possible."

"Why is that?"

"For one I wont be able live out there, and two… your not going anywhere dear sister."

"You know Jess, I love you to much to let you stay this way."

"You made me this way! YOU PROMISED!"

Jessica's womanly body transformed into the dark black figure that she had first shown herself in.

"Get the kids!" Luna screamed, running off in the opposite direction of the kids. "Get them in his closet and stay there!"

Sam and Dean ran to both Alex and Samantha, lifting them from the floor. Alex's guard ran forward, knocking Dean down with the little boy in his hands. The monster hovered over him, ready to take its latest prey. A loud **_Bang_** sound echoed through the grayness and the surroundings became black again. Beside Dean was a thumping noise followed by a warm wet sensation that traveled along his leg. Dean's hands explored the darkness until it met the creatures lifeless body, and its blood that spilled onto the floor beside him. Luna had shot it while running away from her sister.

"Dean!"

"Sammy."

"You okay?"

"Yeah where are you?" Dean reached over and found the little boy laying motionless on the floor. The fall had knocked him unconscious.

"Keep talking, I'll find you."

* * *

Luna ran full speed further into whatever direction she was running in. Before the place went dark she had killed one of the monsters. 

"So, you can die!" Luna yelled out in back of her. When there was no reply from her sister she glanced back hoping to see she was still there. After seeing nothing she looked back in front of her, still running but not as fast. When she faced forward a large heavy hand clasped around her throat lifting her entire body off the floor. Her gun made a clanking sound as it hit the floor.

"So can you big sister. You shouldn't have fallen asleep that night!! You promised to watch out for me! The boogeyman's not real you said! It's all in your head Jessica! It's a lie!! You're the lie!! Look at me!! I can never go home!!" Luna's legs kicked the air beneath her helplessly. Her hands wrapped around Jessica's wrists, struggling to pull her sisters grip off her. "What now Luna bella?! Is this all in your head as well?! Is it all just another lie?!?!?!?"

_My gun…_

* * *

**Yeah yeah, typical Kim here. Leaving you hanging once again.**

_**HOW GREAT WAS THIS WEEKS EPISODE?!?!?!?!? **_**My favorite so far! GOD THEY LOOK GOOD IN A SWAT UNIFORM! made me wanna write my first kind of stories... evil grin...  
**


	9. Say Goodbye

**Here's the last chapter. I didn't think it was going to be but it is. I knew this story was going to be short anyway. I hope you enjoyed reading!**

* * *

**Say Goodbye**

Jessica's grip only got tighter as Luna squirmed for release. Fear began to steal into her heart as she glanced from her sister to her gun on the floor. Her air passage was completely cut off, she was choking by her sisters hands and couldn't do a damn thing about it. Her struggling wasn't helping either, the more she moved the more her body ached for the dirty air surrounding them.

_Calm down! Calm down! _She told herself. _Step up!_ Luna listened to her good conscious, she stopped flailing her feet and rose her legs as high as possible. She squeezed onto Jessica's arms to help her lift herself and placed her feet on Jessica's large black chest. _Step up!_ Her conscious shouted at her. Luna placed her right foot above her left, stepping up her sisters chest. She practically walked her legs up Jessica's body, creating a ninety degree angle at her hips and legs. _Upper cut! _With a swift movement Luna brought back her left leg and swung it up into Jessica's jaw. Jessica's grip quickly vanished as her sister sent her flying backward to the floor. Luna landed on her ass where her own hands clasped her throat. Inhaling the sweet taste of the grimy air. She leaned over and felt the floor for her gun, her breathing labored. When her hands found the cold metal she was searching for, she stood up and faced Jessica's fallen figure. She pointed the gun at her, her fingers slightly squeezing the trigger. _Do it. It's the right thing to do, I cant leave her like this._ She told herself. She stood there for another second and lowered her weapon. She couldn't bring herself to shoot her baby sister. Instead she turned back around and ran back in the direction she came from, hoping to not get lost in the dark.

* * *

Sam found Dean holding Alex in his arms after a good ten minutes of following Dean's voice.

"Where's his closet?" Sam asked Dean.

"I don't know. He's knocked out. Samantha you okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Great, now what?" Sam asked hopelessly.

Around them came red and gold glowing eyes, the same that had stared them down before. This time only a few instead of an army.

"We need to hide is what."

"Where Dean? They're everywhere."

"The little boys closet."

"How are we gunna find it? This place goes on forever."

"I can help." Samantha joined in.

"What? How?"

"I know where my closet is. I think. We can go there and Luna will be able to find us easier."

"She thinks." Sam repeated.

"Yeah we'll its more then what we think and she's right. Lets do it."

Samantha walked them back to where they had first entered the place. All three of them getting a familiar feeling, indicating it was definitely her closet. The little girl closed her eyes, raised her hand in front of her, and felt around for where her door would have been located. Dean held onto Alex who's body was almost completely black, only a patch on his face stood his natural color. Samantha felt around, coming up to a wall that they had not noticed was there to begin with. It was well camouflaged in black and grey guck, just like everything else in that hell hole.

"Here. My doors here." She said with excitement. It seemed the door had slammed shut after they had jumped in.

Dean stepped closer as Sam felt his hand around the door looking for the doorknob. Black goop swallowed his hand as he pushed his hand inside a large pile of guck that covered the handle he was searching for. He wrapped his palm around the slimy knob and turned the handle but it was locked. A small amount of guck dropped from above them onto the doorknob.

"Hey Sam, your like a door knob. Everybody gets a turn." Dean felt he needed to share his thoughts while the moment was right.

"Shut up Dean."

"I don't get it." Samantha stated.

"Good." Sam looked at Dean and felt a flash of uncharacteristic anger.

Sam threw his body into the door while twisting the locked handle. Getting nothing in return but the same vibe that he had gotten when trying to open Alex's closet the day before. More guck slimed its way down over the handle and sides of the closet door. _Every time I try to open it, more slime goes over it._ Sam felt around for the bullet holes Luna had left in it when she shot it open, they too were sealed with black slime.

"We cant open it." Sam turned to face Dean with the bad news.

"What do you mean? Put some elbow grease into it."

"Dean I cant or else-"

"Here take the kid." Dean shoved the little boy into Sam's arms and grabbed the handle of the door.

"Dean! Would you just listen for once!" Dean prepared himself to push his weight against the door. "If you try opening it you'll only lock us in more."

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam. "What?"

"Every time we try to open it more slime covers the knob and the sides of the door. It's acting like cement."

"See this is why I tell you to let me bring a gun. But no, you make me walk into a situation completely naked. I could have shot this bitch open."

"Luna has a gun. We just need to wait for her." Sam reassured.

"Sammy for all we know she's dead. Her sister didn't seem all that happy about their little family reunion."

"Then what Dean? You keep trying to open the door and only get us locked in more then we already are? Or we wait for someone with a gun?"

"That might be dead!"

"Either way we're screwed Dean! So I chose option number two since it's the last hope we have. But if you keep trying to open that door, bullets wont even work on it!"

Dean stood quite and stepped away from it.

"I hear running. It sounds like a stampede." Samantha noticed.

* * *

Luna ran perfectly straight, _You didn't make any turns, just keeping running forward._ She realized the eyes that lurked behind every pile of guck as she ran to her destination. She could here what she thought was an echo of her footsteps but deep down figured it was one of the beasts that spotted her. A few minutes later and she was positive those steps weren't her own, the sound of running, heavy, thick feet flowed through the air like a summer nights breeze. It wasn't the only sound she heard in the air either, she heard bickering. _Sam and Dean, I'm getting closer._ Luna ran faster as she noticed the foot steps closing in on her.

* * *

"What is that?" Sam stepped away from the group, Alex still in his hands. Coming toward them was a large patch of darkness that stood out from the rest of the place. A woman's figure lead the large group. Behind her thousands of different glowing eyes bounced with each step they made.

* * *

Luna could see Sam's tall physique ahead of her. Behind him was another large army running in her direction.

"Sam!! Where's the door!?" She yelled out.

"We found it but it's locked!"

"Go stand next to it! I'll be there in a minute!"

Sam's figure disappeared as he ran to the closet door.

Luna ran even faster then she was, pushing herself to reach them before the army across from her could.

* * *

Sam rushed to the door like Luna said.

"What's the plan?" Dean asked, grabbing Alex from Sam and pulling Samantha beside him.

Sam looked at Dean, now realizing his brothers face had patches of black covering his left side.

Before he could respond to Dean's question, Luna's figure appeared from across them. She went head on with one of the monsters and shot it down as she turned in their direction, still running the short distance. The sound of the stampede becoming closer with each second.

"Where's the knob?!" She said with urgency. Behind her the two sides of beasts clashed as one, running after her in the same direction she ran.

Sam pointed to the knob, stepping back as Luna lifted the gun and shot the area where the knob was. Luna emptied the clip and threw her gun behind her, hoping to at least hit one monster with it.

"Get out of here! Hurry!" She shouted.

Dean took the command and kicked open the door. Sam grabbed Samantha and jumped through the door followed by Dean and Alex.

Luna glanced behind her, there were so many of them, too many to kill even if she had a million guns with her.

* * *

Sam landed on the creamy colored carpet of Samantha's room, the little girl falling right beside him. He leaned over and grabbed her, rolling out of where they landed. Dean followed through, landing exactly where Sam and Samantha had. Alex was still in his arms, secure in his grip.

"Alex! Samantha!" Mrs. Johnson ran over to her two children. The blackness on their skin quickly faded with each breath of clean air.

The S.W.A.T. force rose their weapons and aimed it on the brothers. Confused on what to do, but more complicated with what had just happened. Sam and Dean stood up from their spots with their hands in the air.

"What just happened?" The man in charge lowered his gun.

As an answer to his question another body flew out of the closet, tumbling on the floor till her body was stopped by the foot of the bed.

Her skin was more covered in black then any of them.

"Ow…" She whispered picking her head up. All the rifles went from Sam and Dean to Luna.

"Put your hands behind your head! Now!" Demanded the officer that she had pointed the gun to. "No tricks this time."

Luna's skin quickly turned normal. "Alright, alright." One of the officers lifted her to her feet. In front of her stood a man with a slight cut on his neck. "Sorry about the uh…" She made a quick motion with her hands, indicating the cut on his neck. "Sorry." As a response the man lifted his rifle at her face. "Samantha? Alex? Are they okay?"

Samantha ran from her mothers grip, pushing the S.W.A.T. members out of the way as she ran to Luna. Before the little girl could reach her, Luna vanished from her sight as Jessica's beastly form came charging out the closet straight into Luna.

"I'm not afraid anymore! I grew up!" Luna yelled in her sisters face while Jessica pinned her to the floor, roaring in return.

Jessica grabbed Luna's neck, choking her once again. Not even a second of her hands being around Luna's neck passed until Sam ripped a rifle out of one of the officers hands and shot her off. Jessica's body went from a beast to her human form. Her body rolled off Luna landing right beside her.

"What…the fuck… was that?" One of the officers whispered.

Luna sat up looking at her sister. They wound up looking nothing alike, everything about her sister changed. The only thing the same from that night was Jessica's eyes.

"Sir?" One of the officers addressed his superior.

"Let them go." Mrs. Johnson insisted. "They brought back my kids. From what… I don't know but let them go."

The man in charge clicked in the rest of the crew over his walky talky, "Fall back men. Suspect terminated I repeat suspect terminated. Fall back." He looked over at Luna and the body next to her. "You better get going. We'll take care of the body."

"Her names Jessica, Jessica Benit."

"Leave before the ambulance comes." He insisted.

Sam walked over to Luna helping her up. Before they left the house through the back doors, Luna had said goodbye to Samantha.

* * *

"Where you off to now?" Dean asked as he shut the condo door behind them.

"Home."

"No more hunting?"

"No, I've been hunting the boogeyman for so long. There's no way I can kill them all, especially now that I technically grew up."

"Yeah, that kind of ruins it." Sam walked up behind her on the front steps.

"Yeah. So where you two off to?"

"Don't know. Another gig."

Dean looked at the two and smiled, giving them a funny look. "Yea well, I'm gunna warm up the car." Dean gave his goodbye and left.

"He's… unique."

"That's a nice way of saying stupid."

"I'm a nice person."

"You sure? Cause those moves back there sure didn't look like-"

Sam's sentence was cut off as Luna grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Her tongue slid its way into his mouth where his played back thoughtfully. When she broke the kiss Sam paused for a second before speaking.

"Why do people always cut me off?" He laughed.

"Your to sexy for words." She replied. Both leaning in for another kiss.

Their motions paused and they both turned their heads around as they heard the Impala speed off. Sam's phone immediately began ringing.

"Dean, where are you going?"

"I'm giving you a little alone time."

"Gimme the phone." Luna demanded. Sam passed it over to let her speak to Dean.

"Dean."

"Hey Luna, long time no see."

"Do us a favor and don't call or come back for another… day."

"Put Sammy back on."

"You got it." Luna passed the phone back to Sam who had a shocked look on his face. He placed the phone next to his ear watching Luna reopen the condo door.

"Sammy you there."

"Yeah."

"I swear if you don't ask her to marry you I will. I told you, you could hit that. "

Luna slowly pulled Sam into the condo by his shirt.

"Say goodbye." She told him.

"Goodbye Dean."

_**END**_

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!! I'm kind of debating if I should write the sex scene but thats up to the reviews I receive.****I'm not going to write it if no one wants to read it. I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice week people.**


End file.
